


Circle of Nightmares

by Sweetloot



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://rvb-jamboree.dreamwidth.org/2495.html?thread=140223#cmt140223">Prompt fill</a> for rvb_jamboree on dreamwidth.</p><p>Bonus Round 3: Quotes: "If you feel the need to vomit up there, just swallow it. -Donnie Darko"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Nightmares

“If you feel the need to vomit up here, just swallow it.”

Wash's hand tensed around the metal railing, the other clenching uselessly beside him. When he opened his mouth, he feared he _would_ vomit, but what came out instead was: “I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_. You're an asshole, I hate you.” 

York rolled his eyes from where he was sitting beside Wash, amused yet slightly irritated at the other's ridiculous behavior. “No, you don't. Come on, just look at that view!”

“I am looking.”

“Wash, your eyes are shut.”

“No, they're not.”

“Really? Then how many fingers am I holding up?” York raised his hand, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Wash snorted. “One, and fuck you too.”

York put his hand down, the bird he had been giving Wash going with it. He sighed, shrugging in defeat. “Fine, fine, I'm predictable. What's got you so freaked anyway? We were literally just on a roller-coaster five minutes ago. Don't tell me you're afraid of heights all of a sudden?”

Wash peaked open an eye, looking at York's incredulous expression, and felt his his brows furrow in annoyance. “No, but this isn't a roller-coaster, is it?”

York shrugged, putting his arm on the seat behind Wash. “No, it's a Ferris Wheel, which should really be a step down on the terror ladder, shouldn't it? To quote Carolina, don't be such a baby.”

Wash turned fully in his seat now, hand releasing the rail so he could look squarely into York's face. “I am _not_ being a baby. Roller-coasters? You get on those and they go flying off the track? At least it'll all end quickly. Ferris Wheels? These things mess up and you're either dangling from the top until your hands slip, or you're rolling down the street, getting crushed to death during every rotation. So, if I have to pick which way I'm going out, then it's at least going to be quick. Not this slowly turning circle of nightmares.”

It was quiet between the two of them for a minute, nothing but the background noise of the fair going on around them, before York opened his mouth: “Anyone ever tell you that you can be really melodramatic when you want to be?"

“Just shut up and kiss me so I can forget where we are.”

York smirked. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully not too OOC. It's short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
